elder_scrolls_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Spouse Options
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Female Spouses *Aela the Huntress – Nord, found in a farm outside Whiterun. *Aeri – Nord, found in the Pale, inside her house. *Anwen – Redguard, found in Markarth Temple. *Avrusa Sarethi – Dark Elf, found in the Sarethi farm in the Rift. *Borghak the Steel Heart – Orc, found in Mor Khazgur. *Brelyna Maryon – Dark Elf, found in the College of Winterhold. *Camilla Valerius – Imperial, found in Riverwood. *Dravynea the Stoneweaver – Dark Elf, found in Kyne’s Grove. *Ghorza gra-Bagol – Orc, found in Markarth. *Gilfre – Imperial, found in the Mixwater Mill in Eastmarch. *Grelka – Nord, found in Riften. *Iona – Nord, also found in Riften. *Jenassa – Dark Elf, found in the Drunken Huntsman, in Whiterun. *Jordis the Sword-Maiden – Nord, found in Proudspire Manor, in Solitude. *Lydia – Nord, found in Dragonsreach, in Whiterun. *Mjoll the Lioness – Nord, found in her house, in Riften. *Muiri – Breton, found in The Hag’s Cure, in Markarth. *Njada Stonearm – Nord, found in the Companion’s Faction House, in Whiterun. *Orla – Nord, found in the Temple of Dibella, in Markarth. *Ria – Imperial, found in the Companion’s Faction House, in Whiterun. *Senna – Imperial, found in the Temple of Dibella, in Markarth. *Shahvee – Argonian, found outside Windhelm. *Sylgja – Nord, found in Shor’s Stone. *Taarie – High Elf, found in Solitude. *Temba Wide-Arm – Nord, found in Ivarstead. *Uthgerd – Nord, found in her house, in Whiterun. *Viola Giordano – Imperial, found in Windhelm, in Eastmarch. *Ysolda – Nord, found in Whiterun. Male Spouses Ainethach – Breton, found in Karthwasten Hall, in Karthwasten.Angrenor Once-Honored – Nord, found in Candlehearth Hall, in Windhelm.Argis the Bulwark – Nord, found in Vlindrel Hall, in Markarth.Athis – Dark Elf, found in the Jorrvaskr Living Quarters, in Whiterun.Balimund – Nord, found in The Scorched Hammer, in Riften.Belrand – Nord, found in The Winking Skeever, in Solitude.Benor – Nord, found in Morthal.Calder – Nord, found in Hjerim, in Windhelm.Cosnach – Breton, found in The Warrens, in Markarth.Derkeethus – Argonian, found in Darkwater Pass.Erik the Slayer – Nord, found in Frostfruit Inn, in Rorikstead.Farkas – Nord, found in the Brill and Vignar, in Whiterun.Filnjar – Nord, found in his house, in Shor’s Stone.Gat gro-Shargakh – Orc, found in Pavo’s House, in Kolskeggr Mine.Ghorbash the Iron Hand – Orc, found in Burguk’s Longhouse, in Dushnikh Yal.Marcurio – Imperial, found in Riften.Moth gro-Bagol – Orc, found in Understone Keep, in Markarth.Octieve San – Breton, found in Solitude.Omluag – Breton, found in The Warrens, in Markarth.Onmund – Nord, found in The Hall of Attainment, in the College of Winterhold.Pavo Attius – Imperial, found in his house, in Kolskeggr Mine.Perth – Breton, found in the Miner’s House, in Soljund’s Sinkhole.Quintus Navale – Imperial, found in White Phial Services, in Windhelm.Revyn Sadri – Dark Elf, found in Sadri’s Used Wares, in Windhelm.Roggi Knot-Beard – Nord, found in Steamscorch Mine, in Kyne’s Grove.Romlyn Dreth – Dark Elf, found in his house, in Riften.Scouts-Many-Marshes – Argonian, found in the Argonian Assemblage, in Windhelm.Sondas Drenim – Dark Elf, found in Goldenrock Mine, in Darkwater Crossing.Sorex Vinius – Imperial, found in Solitude.Stenvar – Nord, found in Windhelm.Torvar – Nord, found in the Companion’s Faction House, in Whiterun.Vilkas – Nord, also found in the Companion’s Faction House, in Whiterun.Vorstag – Nord, found in Markarth.Wilhelm – Nord, found in Ivarstead.